youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Adam Saleh
Adam Mohsin Yehya Saleh (born: ) is an American YouTuber, vlogger, actor and rapper from New York City, best known for his YouTube videos. He has been described by both himself and multiple other sources as a prankster. Life and career Adam Saleh was born in New York City to Yemeni parents. He first attended Central Park East High School and then John Jay College of Criminal Justice. He started making YouTube videos in 20124 as a part of his YouTube channel "TrueStoryASA" with his college friends Sheikh Akbar and Abdullah Ghuman. Saleh became part of another collaborative channel "3MH" with Sheikh Akbar, Karim Metwaly and Slim Albaher; TrueStoryASA and 3MH split up in May 2015. Since then he has created many videos as a solo YouTuber. He has also appeared in the American buddy cop comedy-drama action film American Sharia. Saleh first released the single "Diamond Girl" on May 3, 2015 featuring Sheikh Akbar and Mumzy Stranger as a part of TrueStoryASA. On 16 August 2015 he released his debut solo single "Tears" featuring Zack Knightas a tribute to his cousin. Controversies A staged video titled "Racial Profiling Experiment'" uploaded on Saleh's YouTube channel in October 2014 became viral around the world. In the video Saleh and Sheikh Akbar argued with each other in front of a police officer wearing western outfits but the cop ignored them. Shortly thereafter, they fight again while dressed in Muslim clothes but this time the cop stops them and behaves rudely with them. The video received more than 200,000 views on YouTube and it was also picked up by media. Public reaction to the video was against the police officer. Later Saleh said that the video was staged to recreate "previous events that occurred", and it was being shown as an example. The New York chapter of the Council on American–Islamic Relations (CAIR), which had previously tweeted out the video as an example of discrimination against Muslims, demanded an apology from Saleh and Akbar stating "Muslims are already under the microscope and to do this just to gain some cheap publicity is totally unacceptable. There should be no attempt to justify it; they should just apologize and ask people to forgive them for their irresponsible actions." In another YouTube video, Saleh claimed to have flown inside a suitcase in the baggage hold on a Tigerair flight from Melbourne to Sydney. However, Melbourne Airport security footage proved the incident was a hoax after they produced video showing Salah boarding the plane with the airline noting that a bag of his weight would not be loaded on the plane without investigation nor would a passenger in the plane's unheated cargo hold emerge sweating. In December 2016, Saleh posted videos in which he claimed he was removed from a Delta Air Lines flight at Heathrow Airport for speaking Arabic. However, other passengers have spoken out, claiming that Saleh was disturbing other passengers, and Delta's own statement said that Saleh was shouting and provoking others. Saleh's claim has caused a debate over the "Right to Fly". Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Pranksters Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views